The present invention relates to an improved saddle including a coupling device for coupling said saddle to a cycle, bicycle and the like.
As is known, bicycle saddle are conventionally coupled to a sleeve element for clamping the saddle to the bicycle frame, through a coupling device so designed as to allow the saddle to be slanted with respect to a horizontal axis and to be longitudinally arranged with respect to the bicycle framework, i.e. designed for allowing the saddle to be moved toward/away with respect to the bicycle handlebar.
Prior saddle coupling device are so arranged as to provide a saddle swinging axis arranged under the region clamping the saddle to the bicycle frame.
Thus, owing to this arrangement, it is necessary to perform very complex adjustment operations, since a variation of the saddle inclination also causes a displacement of the saddle in the longitudinal direction, since the rotary pivot pin is arranged under the saddle frame or body.
Another problem is that prior solutions further require very complex adjusting operations and, in many cases, several clamping steps for properly clamping and arranging the saddle.